Ryan finds the Predacons/Unicron's return
This is how Ryan finds the Predacons and Unicron's return goes in Thomas' Adventures of Transformers: Prime Beast Hunters Predacons Rising. Ryan F-Freeman: They've gotta be around here somewhere. back at Darkmount Smokescreen: "Lord Smokescreen" emperor of destruction. Bulkhead: How can you sit there? That's some bad mojo. [ Bumblebee: What do you know? Knock Out actually shot straight for once. Arcee: What'd you have to do? Buff his finish? Bumblebee: Close. Let's download the data and get out of here. Bulkhead: Hey. Something's heading our way. [ Arcee: Predaking? Bumblebee: Moving too fast. Bulkhead: Starscream? [ Unicron: Minions of the Prime, prepare to be obliterated! Bumblebee: Megatron? Smokescreen: You skewered buckethead with a giant saber and managed to miss his Spark? Arcee: How are you still alive? Bulkhead: And where'd you score the upgrade? Unicron: Megatron cannot answer you at this moment, though I can inform you with utmost authority that he owes his new lease on life to me Unicron! And I will not be so easy to deliver into oblivion. Midnight Sparkle (Bad Clone): And I will finally be able to gather enough magic so that I can permanently understand what it is capable of. Crash Bandicoot: No, Sci-Twi. She will help Ryan understand magic. Sci-Twi: Uh, Crash? I'm standing right next to you. Crash Bandicoot: Not now, Sci-Twi. I am trying to stop Sci-Twi and Megatron. scratches Sci-Twi?! Well, if you're not in your Midnight Sparkle form, then that Midnight Sparkle is a clone! Crash Bandicoot (EG): SpongeBob's voice Huh? summons his Keyblade and points it at Midnight (Bad Clone) Crash Bandicoot: Get back! You can't do this! Midnight Sparkle (Bad Clone): Why not? There's a whole other world here and it's just filled with magic! Crash Bandicoot: You can't destroy Cybertron and Earth to get it! Evil Ryan: This bandicoot's got a Keyblade and he's not afraid to use it! Midnight Sparkle: I don't care if both this planet and Earth get destroyed in the process! And so what? There's more magic here and any other world in the universe. AND I WANT TO UNDERSTAND IT ALL!!!! Evil Ryan: No need to shout! I know you got Unicron on your side but with Sci-Twi, you can give her what she want. My friends and I been where you are. We made the same mistake he's making! Sunset put on a crown and Cody hang onto her and just like you and Megatron, they were overwhelmed by the magic it contained. They thought it could give them everything they wanted. I think I'm right. Coughs Crash Bandicoot (EG): He's right! Rigby: We would stop you! Midnight Sparkle (Bad Clone): Oh, you're wrong. All of you are! Unlike them, I can have everything I want! And so can Unicron. Bertram T. Monkey: We are right! You will have your plan exterminated! Cody and Sunset can have everything they want! Anna grabs Sci-Twi's amulet then Cody and Sunset joins Crash Evil Anna: They can have everything they want, Midnight clone! And the thing is: Real magic comes from kindness! Loyalty! Trustwothyness! Laughter! Generosity! Confidance! Forgiveness! Ryan F-Freeman: You want magic? Well, Sci-Twi and I will show you the most powerful magic of all time!! uses Sci-Twi's amulet to transform Sci-Twi, Sunset, Cody and himself Dark Ryan F-Freeman and Midnight Sparkle: The Magic of Friendship. Unicron: How... is this posible? Megatron's mind Megatron: That's Dark Ryan and his girlfriend. Unicron: She's the original Midnight Sparkle. But she's changed. How? Megatron: Ryan offered to teach her about magic and what it is capable of. Unicron: Is that true? Megatron: No. She's a means to your end of your reign. Unicron: What!? chuckles. in reality Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, bro. Sunset and I handle Midnight and Unicron. points her gun which Ryan can grab it Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Rainbine. I can handle this. Bertram T. Monkey: Dark Ryan and I can kill you and your bud like Crash killed you, Galvatron. Besides, he is the Element of Heroism. Megatron's mind Megatron: Crash Bandicoot? Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan